


Stop, don't stop

by jaythegreenling



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythegreenling/pseuds/jaythegreenling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige is desperate for release and it shows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop, don't stop

Her legs trembled. Every fibre in her body was tense; aflame with the need for release. Never before had she felt like this. She had always tried to hold back; hold back for Emily’s sake. But then the brunette had surprised her and taken the lead, which had soon resulted in their first time. And many times after that. She had come to accept and love her girlfriend’s dominant side, and tonight was no different. She’d originally come over to look at college dorms with Emily, but when she had felt a warm hand coming to rest on the small of her back, she had known there would not be a lot of talking about college. It had been rather obvious that the lean swimmer had other ideas on her mind. Curious digits dipped into the dimples just above her butt, exploring the soft and soon sweaty skin of her back.

She smiled when she thought of how tonight had started out. But then Em continued her ministrations and all coherent thought left her mind. Panting and moaning filled the air; most of it coming from her, considering that her girl’s head was buried between her legs.  
Emily had soon discovered that this was the best way to make her lose her mind. Her body was a temple, and the brunette knew just how to worship it properly. Her tongue was playing with Paige’s clit, intent on driving her over the edge with Emily’s name on her lips.

Not that Paige would mind. But today was different. Instead of just spreading her legs and claiming what was hers, Emily had grabbed hold of her calves and thrown Paige’s legs over her shoulders, making sure they would stay there before she bent her head down to claim her prize. The position she was in now made her feel more exposed than ever, but it also put her in a state of constant need and exhilaration. Her hands had long since found that immaculate head of hair, and dug into it hard. It was just too much. And just when she thought she would finally find release, the movements between her legs stopped.

“Em! What are you doing?! Please! Don’t fucking stop! Please… Please don’t tease me tonight, I’m… I’m…” Her words came out rushed and breathy, and she wasn’t exactly sure that her words could be heard by the dark skinned girl, but when said girl emerged from between her legs with the dirtiest smirk Paige had ever seen, she knew. Emily had heard. And Emily didn’t care.  
“I hear you, Paige. What exactly is it that you want?” If possible, that smirk became even dirtier. Brown eyes glistened in the afternoon sun and teasing eyebrows rose comically.  
“What is it… you want?”  
“You. Please. Please Em. Let me come, pleeeease…” Fuck her dignity. She needed release. And she needed it badly.  
“Please just let me…” Hot lips enveloped her clit, a moving chin rubbing teasingly against her wet entrance. “…come…”, was all she could whimper when her mind went into overdrive. “Please please please please please please please please please please please please…”, she kept chanting, hoping to spur Emily on. She was so close.

Her strong hands pulled her girlfriend by the hair, forcing her deeper into the wet warmth between her legs. Rather than protest, Emily deepened her strokes and licks and sucks. Paige felt like she was being pulled away, her whole being rose up, and she felt like she was flying. Tremors shook her body, ringing in the orgasm that was about to come.

When two deft fingers entered her, she wanted to cry. It was all just too much, too soon, too perfect; the sensation of Emily pushing into her with force while circling and sucking her clit with her tongue…  
She couldn’t hold it back. She came. Hard. Her back pushed off the mattress, the soles of her feet digging into Emily’s back, and the scream that escaped her lungs was nothing like anything she had ever heard before.

Emily stopped moving, but kept her fingers inside of her. Paige could feel her walls clamping down on Em’s fingers, trying to pull them further in. This was pure bliss. Her head swam; she had a hard time grasping what was real and what wasn’t. There was this gorgeous woman kissing her abdomen, kissing her thighs and that tender patch of shaved skin just above her center. But then there was also this woman who twisted her fingers inside of her, forcing something between a moan and a gasp to form on her lips.  
“No no no no no no no no no no no no no no…”, she weakly complained. The following “yes yes yes yes yes yes yes” sent shivers down her spine whenever Emily’s lips finished a word.

“Please Em, please stop, I can’t…” Her voice was weak and barely audible, and althought the overstimulation between her legs made her squirm and clench her teeth, a part of her was glad that her girlfriend wasn’t listening. But only a part of her. The rest of her complained about the unbidden amount of stimulation; her body just wanted to flop down and relax. But Emily seemed to have other ideas. Her fingers were rubbing that one spot inside of her that always drove her insane, and her quick tongue played with her clit so skillfully, that Paige wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore.

Her body was screaming, torn between tensing up completely and dropping down. Her nails scratched over Emily’s scalp, but the swimmer didn’t seem to mind at all. Her tongue and fingers kept going and all Paige could do was endure the stroking of her overstimulated skin.  
“Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop”, she could hear her mantra becoming more desperate and high-pitched, trying to make Emily understand that her body needed a break.

Finally, something inside of her burst and she ripped her girlfriend’s head up by her hair. Wide brown eyes stared at her in shock, but the culprit called Em’s tongue slipped out to lick the brunette’s face clean nonetheless. “You want me to stop?” Emily croaked. Her voice was weak and thin and her tongue couldn’t seem to get enough of the glistening moisture covering her lips and face.

They stared at each other for what felt like eternity, and Paige could feel her body relaxing, now that Emily was holding still. And then she found out that this was exactly _not_ what she had wanted.  
“Why did you fucking stop?!” she all but yelled, and before she had time to push the shit-eating grin back between her legs, she was rewarded with nimble fingers stroking her from the inside; this time in earnest.

Her greedy hips met Emily’s every thrust, and this time the word falling from her lips like a mantra, was nothing less than her girl’s name. Her walls clenched, pulling the brunette’s fingers deeper, making her moan louder and encouraging Emily to speed up. She felt close to hyperventilating when her body simply gave out underneath her. She dropped down onto the mattress as one limp, spasming being, only held together by the beautiful woman whispering her name and nuzzling into the warmth on the apex of her thighs. Paige shook uncontrollably, and a few tiny whimpers made their way up her throat, worrying the girl on top of her.

“Shhhhh, come here, I got you, I got you…” Strong arms let go of her legs and center and came to hold her shaking body close. All the concealed fear and tension of the last few weeks left her body, and she reveled in the feeling of Emily’s naked body on hers. This was where she belonged. Right here.  
“I love you. I love you so much…”  
She wasn’t sure which one of them said it, but she knew it was true. And she felt safe. Safe as she could ever be.  
“I love you, too.”  
And then… she drifted off to sleep with Emily’s strong heartbeat against hers.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. It's my first ever Paily fic and I wrote it at work, so mistakes are bound to exist, I guess...?


End file.
